


One Master

by kiddiluna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is cleaning the Phantomhive manor when he spots a familar redhead scaling the side of the house and goes to confront him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Master

A man that has black spiky hair, was running back and forth inside the Phantomhive manor. He was cleaning, fixing the garden and cooking dinner. For him this was an everyday occurance so he soon grew accustomed to these task.

His name was Sebastian Michaelis, and he had just finished cleaning the Phantomhive mansion and started towards his study as he approached the door he heard something fall from the side of the house.

Rounding the corner,Sebastian sighed as he saw a familair patch of red hair and grabbed ahold of the scruff of the figure red jacket and lifted the man up easily from the bush. Grell gulped loudly as he looked at the Demon that had a tight hold onto his coat.

"What are you doing Grell?" Sebastian asked, as he gave the redhead a forced smile as he looked down minasingly at Grell. 

"Oh Bassy!"Grell said spinning around trying glomp Sebastian but Sebastian side step avoiding Grell causing Him to feign hurt. “ Oh Bassy, why must you always reject me of my needs.” 

"Answer me, Grell what were you doing?" Sebastian asked, Grell quickly rose to his feet and moved to press himself against Sebastian who looked at him indifferently.

"Your so cruel Bassy all so straightforward." Grell squealed, gripping a hold of Sebastian hands as Sebastian cringed slightly when he felt the other run his hand along his chest and slowly moving lower until Sebastian griped a hold of the other’s hand.

"I was in the area when I caught wind of you and that little phantomhive brat had came back so I came looking." Grell said as he leaned forward trying to kiss Sebastian but stopped where finger met his lips.

"How do I make you tell the truth?" Sebastian asked as he gave him a smile causing Grell to grin widely. 

"I think you know how Bassy." Grell said smirking at him as he waved his finger at him teasingly.

Sebastian smirked before forcing him down onto the floor pushing one of his gloved hands down the other’s pants before bringing his hand to brush against Grell’s harding erection causing the other to gasp in pleasure when he felt the demon’s hand grip onto his straining erection. 

"Is that what you want?" Sebastian asked huskily as he bit the shell of Grell's ear.

“Yes….” Grell moaned out.

"To bad Grell I only serve one master." Sebastian said before pulling away from Grell leaving the reaper cold and aroused outside the Phantomhive manor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this oneshot it not very long but I think it gave it a good over all flow. Please leave comments and Kudos


End file.
